A Not So Silent Night
by DeviantOrchid
Summary: Pulling a dual night shift, Callie and Arizona find a way to pass the time. Calzona on call room antics. Basically smut/PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: I haven't written anything this smutty in a very long time so if you like it then show me some love and tell me. Thanks!

Arizona Robbins had drawn the short straw and pulled the night shift this Friday, fortunately, or rather unfortunately for the Latina, so had Calliope. The two had yet to meet in the hospital with Callie being hurried into an emergency trauma with Hunt and Arizona having to do an unexpected appy with Lexie which had developed complications and taken an extra two hours. Needless to say, both surgeons were earning their wage tonight. Arizona was currently camped out on the bottom bunk in an on call room trying to rest her eyes for the spare thirty minutes or so she'd nabbed leaving the ward in capable hands. She was in that in-between place of conscious and unconscious, eyes flicking behind the closed lids, body twitching every now and again when her isolation was disturbed and the door creaked open and shut just as quickly. She was sure she had locked it but apparently not.

The blonde hadn't bothered to open her eyes, assuming that whoever the intruder was would grab the top bunk or see the room was occupied and leave. Neither happened. Instead she felt a weight behind her as the figure encroached on her space and laid their body down next to hers. She may have been startled had it not been for the familiar perfume assaulting her nostrils and alluding her to the mystery guest's identity. Firm tanned hands wrapped around her frame and knees bent behind hers to accommodate her spooned position. A smile found its way to her face as she heard the person inhale the space between her neck and clavicle whilst lips placed a tentative kiss on the alabaster surface.

"We better be careful or Calliope may find us here," she softly spoke. The brunette laughed into the soft skin.

"Mmm you better be joking Dr Robbins, I've gone all cage fighter once in this hospital, I'm not afraid to do it again." Arizona giggled into the dark room.

"That's a sight I wouldn't mind seeing," she responded, turning in the strong arms to see her girlfriend's beautiful face finally. "Hey." Warm chocolate met sparkling blue.

"Hi, miss me?" Callie had that playful spark in her eyes as she asked the question.

"A little," the peds surgeon jokingly replied.

"Just a little?" The blonde nodded, focusing her gaze on those plump lips inches from her own and noticing the contours of the delicious mouth so near yet so far. God how long had it been since she had kissed those?

"Well we'll have to do something about that then huh?" Callie stared back at her lover appreciating the loose blonde curls that framed the angelic face she had the pleasure of waking up to every morning. She ran a single finger through the locks, playing with a silken helix before draping the curl over the blonde's shoulder.

Arizona nodded once more and smiled wickedly before grasping Callie's navy scrub top in her fist and closing the remaining inches between them. The brunette's eyes flickered closed as she focused on the sensation of pink lips against her own, the hitch in her partner's breathing as they made contact and the way the blonde's fingers opened from fist to a splayed pattern across her chest.

The kiss was delicate in nature, testing the waters to discern the need of the other. It was Callie who pulled back first without straying too far, she searched Arizona's eyes and found nothing but want, affection and perhaps gratitude. Their lips met again, this time with less hesitancy and a new found determination from the ortho surgeon. Whilst she was rather accustomed to on call room 'activities', she'd only engaged in them with her girlfriend a handful of times and did not want to push too hard. She needn't have worried. Arizona was too caught up in her need to feel the brunette's lips on her own to even contemplate separating for professional hospital ethics.

Arizona's hand crept up a tan neck before finding a resting place on the Latina's cheek, drawing the two closer as her lips rediscovered their accomplice. Callie nibbled softly, pulling away before sucking the blonde's top lip in her own, squeezing the flesh gently, almost reverently. For Arizona the tenderness was endearing but not what she needed right now. No at home they had time to be romantic and sentimental. Here she could get paged any minute and coupled with the fact they hadn't had sex going on four days now, she was passed gracious courtesy. She wanted, no needed more. Taking a more dominant position, Arizona rolled a surprised Callie on to her back, hips straddling the curvy pair beneath her as she ran her tongue up the brunette's bottom lip to the top creating a shiver across the Latina's body.

Callie felt her lover brace herself above, elbows and forearms resting on the starched white of linen whilst her sleek hair created a private shield around their heads. Arizona dipped her face down, careful to roll her hips in a forward motion as her tongue forwent permission and plied apart tender lips intent on finding it's treasure in the warm cavern of Callie's mouth.

Feeling her girlfriend suck slowly on her own fleshy muscle, Callie couldn't contain the slight groan of approval. She grasped the hips atop her own and bunched up Arizona's scrub top to feel the luxurious skin of her lower back. Thumbs dipped into dimples of Venus and delicate curves, sneaking around a waist to play with the ivory below earning another grind which shot waves of pleasure straight to Callie's core. God she could feel herself getting beyond turned on. How could she not? Dominant Arizona was one of her favourites.

As the kiss became incredibly heated at lightning speed Arizona could feel Callie's hips and groin gyrate against her own and moaned into the thick air of the cosy room, both women hell bent on finding friction of any kind to soothe the burning ache of desire. Nought to sixty in no time, this is what the Latina did to her. Sure she'd had good sex before, great sex even but this raw need to consume the other person was unbridled and if she was honest she didn't want to ever begin to rein it in.

"Up. Sit up." It was a demand not a question and Arizona decided to comply knowing the obedience in this case would be a win win situation. Callie barely took note of her now heaving chest choosing to focus on her girlfriend's instead, wanting to see the exquisite expanse of skin beneath the restrictive cotton. She pulled rather harshly on the material, too eager to fret over a slow and sexy reveal and threw the scrub top unceremoniously onto the sterile looking linoleum below.

Callie grinned at the now half naked blonde on top of her. She pulled Arizona forward and kissed her hard. Hands immediately crept up a well-defined stomach, skimming over the surface as a sculptor would with clay, moulding the heated flesh beneath her fingertips and burning the feeling into her memory. Not that she could really forget how this felt. Arizona would always be a permanence solidified forever regardless of her real life presence. The peds surgeon whimpered slightly as Callie's tongue planed across her acromion, tracing the skeleton up over her clavicle and then northern to a pale neck. In this moment, Arizona was incredibly thankful for her partner's penchant for bones.

Arizona tilted her neck to the side silently begging for the brunette to continue with her tease. Her wish was granted as Callie licked a wet path up to a pink lobe before taking it between her teeth and nipping the spongy appendage. Callie heard a slight hiss leave her girlfriend's lips and smirked into her neck. She repeated the bite this time lower until she had left an impression of her pearly whites millimetres away from the shorter woman's jugular.

"Fuck!" Arizona pulled her skin away from the nip as her neck rolled backwards on its own accord. Somewhere she'd given up control of the situation. Something she had very rarely been distracted from in previous relationships and intended on retrieving now in this one. She grabbed Callie's face and placed a scorching kiss on her lips, tongue probing along teeth, gum and muscle as it tamed the fiery woman into passivity separating only to yank up the Latina's shirts over her head. Callie grimaced with the force, practically getting whiplash by the offending articles of clothing. The movement just fired her up as she battled to not let Arizona top her once again. Right now dominant was hot but submission was hotter.

Once free of her shirts, Callie immediately set about undoing Arizona's bra and unfastened the garment one handed, her other held the paler woman firmly in place by the hips. She brought the ivory chest forward to her mouth, her tongue licking her lips at the sight of two pebbled nipples ready for the taking. She could feel Arizona's penetrating stare on her as she purposely avoided the left nub and licked a hot trail on the underside, focusing instead on the amazing valley between the two globes. She felt two hands weave through her hair as she placed wet kisses along each breast belonging to the rapidly moving chest. Callie knew what Arizona wanted right now and she knew she should give it to her but damn, teasing was fun and she wasn't letting her lover call all the shots in the bedroom.

The near silent grapple for control raged onwards in the on call room. Arizona tried tugging Callie's mouth to her awaiting nipple to no avail, clearly the Latina was not going to budge in their miniature war but time was ticking and she could feel the arousal pooling in her underwear, certain her scrub bottoms would need changing at this rate.

"Calliope," it came out breathier than she intended.

Brown eyes connected with Arizona's as Callie halted licking around a sensitive areola. "What?" the brunette rasped. The shorter woman almost couldn't bring herself to beg for it but fuck it, this was Calliope Torres and if you didn't cave for a woman like that then you needed more than Derek Shepherd to help fix your brain.

"Just touch me, please." Callie couldn't help but have a little fun with this. It really wasn't every day that Arizona Robbins, saviour of the tiny humans, begged to have you touch her nipples.

"I am touching you. I'm touching you here…" Callie licked a full circle around the sensitive bud. "Here…" She kissed across the chest and nuzzled her nose on the right breast. "And here…" She rubbed salt in the wound by bringing her hand up and cupping the other breast, fingers avoiding the obvious pebble. The next thing Callie felt was a sharp stinging in her scalp as Arizona pulled on the black strands and pushed the back of her skull towards the neglected skin. Callie's lips had little choice but to envelope the swollen nipple and then some as Arizona groaned out her satisfaction, ecstatic to feel the sensation she had been craving all day.

Just as Arizona was really enjoying getting lost in the feeling of Callie's tongue playing her body so finely, she felt the hips she was balanced on turn to the side sharply and a pair of hands guide her body to the mattress. Before she had time to react to her new position Callie was down by her feet, slipping off her Heelys, socks and pants. The Latina eyed her new view, Arizona in only a black and purple lacy thong. Blood rushed to its new destination downtown as she drew in a shaky breath. The light was minimal but the impact was monumental regardless, simply put, Arizona was stunning.

Arizona could feel the penetrating stare almost burn her skin in its intensity. She loved feeling like this. So wanted. So amazing. Only Callie could make her feel like this and it was addictive. Goosebumps broke out in her skin, a mixture of arousal and the temperature of the room which didn't go unbeknownst to her girlfriend.

"Get under the covers," the Latina spoke roughly. Her voice took on a delicious gravely tone that was music to the blonde's ears.

Callie quickly removed all her clothing as Arizona readjusted herself on the bed and gained some warmth from the itchy blankets provided. The brunette then shuffled herself in between her girlfriend's legs careful not to touch her sensitive centre just yet.

"God you're so hot," the ortho surgeon rasped before diving in for another passionate kiss. She felt Arizona's legs come up to fix themselves around her hips as her tongue once again worked its magic. Lace rubbed against skin as Arizona went in for a cheeky roll of her hips. Callie found her partner's warm hands and slowly raised them to the metal frame at the top of their heads, still unsure if Arizona was going to play along with their roles tonight.

The blonde's head was swimming in delightful agony. She adored feeling Callie like this, commanding and in demand of control but something inside told her not to go down without a fight. She tried to wiggle her hands free as they felt the cool metal touch the fiery skin but Callie was stronger in this position and held on tighter, wrapping the paler woman's hands to grab the bar and holding her own on top of them.

"Stay." It was an order. "Or I'll stop." It was a threat. A threat that normally Arizona would laugh at, she knew Callie had to be as wet as her right now but something in the woman's eyes told her she really wasn't joking and that if Arizona wanted an orgasm within the next fifteen minutes she should really do as she was told.

Painful. That is was the throb between Callie's legs had become. She could feel a rush of liquid slowly begin its descent down her core. The time for waiting was over, Callie wanted what was hers and she wanted it now. Staring into the cerulean blue to make sure the woman was going to be compliant; she kissed the rosy lips in front of her once more, trying to convey not only her arousal but love too. Her hands found the small scrap of material still attached to Arizona's body and with the help of the blonde lifting her hips, the thong was removed swiftly and joined the pile on the floor.

Callie's hand found a warm thigh as she wrapped it around her hips once more, the other leg followed on its own accord, Arizona just grateful it was something she could still somewhat control. The Latina placed hot wet kisses on the blonde's rising chest, she could feel and hear the heavy breathing along with the subtle whimpers of delight when she guided her tongue over the pink peaks.

"Calliope, you're driving me crazy," Arizona whispered into the dark room. It was the truth. The woman couldn't focus on anything but the sensual brunette and her sexy curves on top. Had someone asked her a simple question like how to diagnose short gut syndrome her mind would draw a blank.

"That's the point mi amor," the ortho surgeon grinned back.

Callie rolled her hips forward for maximum effect. If her lover was going crazy now, she was in for a big surprise. Mutual moans vibrated around the room as wet cores connected for the first time. Arizona delighted in the sensation and opened her legs a little wider to accommodate her partner.

Callie's lips found her girlfriend's ear and whispered deeply. "Mmm you like that Arizona? You like feeling me drip on to you?" Oh dear God. The blonde wasn't sure anything was sexier than Calliope dirty talkin' like that. She could only moan in response as her hands gripped the steel bar tightly, wishing more than anything than she could run them down Callie's back and dig her nails into the brunette's shoulders.

"I asked you a question." Callie's voice breezed through her ears like silk as her hips once again rolled against the others before lifting up to remove contact.

"Y-yes."

"Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it," the taller woman growled.

The blonde licked her lips. Callie wasn't making this easy. "I want you inside of me. I want your fingers in me, fucking me." But Arizona was no shy wallflower in the bedroom and she could be just as unabashedly dirty.

She was rewarded with a groan from her girlfriend as Callie roughly grinded down once more, slickness causing the most amazing friction for both as their clits connected and pulsated together. Arizona's head rolled back in ecstasy, her knuckles white with anticipation and eyes firmly shut tight. The Latina started a slow rhythm with her hips,

"Say my name," the brunette demanded.

"C-Callie, oh fuck, please, I need more of you." The taller woman smirked and trailed the pointed tip of her tongue up Arizona's neck and along her jaw and up to her ear. "I will fuck you in a moment Arizona, but right now, I want you to remember this moment, remember how you begged for me to be in you, remember how you whimpered every time I touched your skin, remember how wet I made you and remember that you are not the only one who gets to be in control…"

Arizona was panting hard as she heard the words hit her ears. "I will, I will, I will," she chanted, hoping that it was said with some conviction and the woman on top would soon make good on her promise.

"Good." The tanned woman tilted her partner's chin forward and clashed their lips together, tongues penetrating harshly as Arizona conveyed her need for a different form of penetration elsewhere. She could feel moisture escape her groin and run down on to the white linen but couldn't find it in herself to be apologetic for the hospital's laundry staff in any form.

Callie broke the kiss panting; she needed this as much as Arizona. She squeezed the blonde's left breast harshly before trailing her hand down the toned stomach before finding the trimmed short hairs at her core. Rubbing along the surface, Callie's right hand planed forward until it felt hot damp perfection. Arizona's hands opened and closed against the metal as she felt the electric contact on her clit.

Callie rubbed the hardened bud in a circular motion a couple of times before gliding through the slick heat to the blonde's awaiting opening. Fuck she was so wet and ready. Callie made a quick mental note to tease Arizona like this again in future.

"Please baby…" Arizona begged once more for some relief. Her pussy felt like it was on fire and she needed the remedy quickly. Callie acquiesced and slid two fingers halfway into the dripping slit. An animalistic moan escaped the blonde's lips as she felt the impact of finally getting her desire. Locking eyes with her girlfriend, Callie used her hips against her hand and bucked hard into the paler body. A shockwave of pleasure coursed through the surgeon's system as she felt her lover fill her deeply.

"Oh god yesss," Arizona hissed, however her sexual bliss was halted by the sound that no person in their predicament wanted to hear, the sound of the door handle opening slowly. The women froze as the imposter flooded light into the room. Callie apparently had forgotten to lock the door too.

A/N: I'm sorry that was mean to leave it there but you love it really! I'll try and get part 2 completed quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: Big thanks to RockyTop for giving me some major confidence. Here is part 2 as promised. I'm so happy that the first part got such a positive response. You people are awesome. I hope this part doesn't disappoint. I'm still working on my other story but I have an idea for another 1 or 2 chapter smut story so we'll see how it goes before starting that. Stay tuned…

XOXOXO

Callie felt her whole body tense harshly against the soft woman below. Sure she'd been somewhat caught in the past, Bailey had come a knocking once or twice when she was in the midst of it with Mark and Derek Shepherd had walked in right after they had finished, it wasn't that embarrassing but that was with Sloan and it was purely sex. She really didn't want anyone to witness her sex life with Arizona, especially since it was so much more than just a dirty fuck for either of them and coupled with the fact that Arizona was a rather private person, this was slowly becoming a ground swallow me up moment.

The peds surgeon could still feel her girlfriend's fingers buried in the depths of her warmth as she tightly screwed her eyes shut in hopes that the childlike logic of 'I can't see you so you can't see me' would apply. Both women remained stock still waiting for the inevitable scolding and humiliation that was sure to prevail shortly.

XOXOXO

April Kepner had been busy writing up late night charts. She wasn't actually scheduled to be working tonight but she had gotten a bit behind on charting and paperwork and by now it was too late to call for a lift or make her way back to Meredith's so she figured she'd stay at the hospital overnight and get some rest in one of the small bunks provided. She was scrolling through some emails on her iPhone whilst she headed towards on-call room 5, it was situated in a quieter wing of the hospital and she knew she'd manage to get a few hours kip here. Flicking through another email on hospital security she opened the door and walked into the blackened room, eyes glued to the highlighted screen in her hand. She stood still and scanned the black letters, none of them aimed personally at her, just more bureaucracy and although she could see its importance, she wished they wouldn't keep filling up her mailbox with it right now.

Callie couldn't see their intruder but she could definitely feel a presence standing behind her right shoulder. Why hadn't they moved? What was the son of a bitch doing, trying to get a free peep show maybe? Was it Mark? Craning her neck ever so slightly to get a peek, she felt her body slip and her hand push deeper into Arizona. Automatically her left hand moved to clamp tight over her partner's mouth. She knew from experience just how vocal and sensitive the blonde was in bed. Arizona supressed the moan that threatened to spill from her dry lips and felt her mouth covered quickly. This was torture now. Forget the teasing earlier, that was nothing compared to this, having Callie's long strong fingers inside her, feeling the brunette's hardened nipples against her chest, being so fucking turned on and having to stay absolutely immobile. She prayed for the first time in a very long while.

Kepner was still reading her emails as she moved towards the bunk, exhaustion and the lack of light making her completely oblivious to the lovers entangled together just a metre or two away from her. She situated herself on the edge of the mattress and reached down to begin to take off her shoes. Callie's heart was thumping erratically against her heart and she could feel the blonde's imitate its action. Oh dear God why wouldn't the person leave, clearly they hadn't been spotted and this was getting increasingly more awkward with each passing second. April sighed and spoke quietly to herself as she pulled on her laces. Damn it, both Callie and Arizona recognised that high voice; Kepner. They were being held sexually hostage by the virgin, had she not been one of the participants, Arizona may have laughed at the irony. Callie's hand remained firm on her mouth whilst her own stayed attached to the metal bar above her head, one wrong move and the bed would creak and they would be discovered.

The pressure was getting to both women, the sexy sweat having turned into panicked perspiration. Well it could have been worse thought Arizona, could have been that skeazeball Mark, or the Chief or oh dear Lord, Bailey! At least when they were busted April would be too embarrassed to tell anyone of what happened in the room. Yeah it could be like Vegas, what happens in on-call room 5, stays in on-call room 5, only it wouldn't as these things had a way of seeping out. Arizona was starting to seriously worry, creating scenarios in which all her peds nurses were suddenly laughing and snickering at her behind her back. She'd lose all respect and probably be called into the Chief's office where she would cry like an idiot in front of him again.

Finally, after the longest thirty seconds of the women's lives, a pager sounded throughout the room and a softly spoken 'dammit' could be heard from the unwelcomed guest. Callie just thanked whoever was 'up there' that it hadn't been one of theirs, some lesbian sex God must have been watching over them tonight. April popped her toes back in her Nikes, picked up the bleeping device and scowled before shuffling out of the room.

Both Callie and Arizona let out a shaky loud breath as they heard the door click close. Arizona opened her eyes and met the newly amused expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Thank God it was just oblivious Kepner," she half spoke half giggled. Suddenly the situation was becoming funny thanks to their undercover sexcapade. Deep chuckles rose from Callie's chest as she slowly pulled out of the blonde and scrambled away from the warm body to her feet.

"Hey! Where are you going? Don't you have some unfinished business here?" Arizona asked incredulously whilst gesturing to her own body, sure they had almost gotten caught but that was no cause to leave her here all worked up and with only her own hands to take care of herself.

Callie wordlessly and dressed in only her birthday suit walked the few steps to the door and turned the lock. No more interruptions. She smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Arizona was lying on her side, the sheets around her midriff and her amazing breasts illuminated with the small glow from the light under the door.

"Why would I go anywhere else…" she purred, sliding back into the bed and once again situating the blonde's hands above her head, "when I have you right where I want you."

Arizona smirked and kissed the Latina soundly on the mouth, glad to have the welcomed weight on top of her as their tongues reconnected and rekindled the passion they had shared just moments ago. It didn't take long before the burning inferno was stoked into full blaze as Callie kissed the blonde's jaw and worked her lips along the pale neck skin. She flicked her tongue and sucked languidly on the rose pink flesh, making sure to let go before a deep love bite formed. She would leave those later in secret patches on the peds surgeon's body instead.

The shorter woman groaned as she felt the moist warm tongue soothe the nips and once again rolled her hips upwards to meet the feminine curves she longed to feel. Feet once again joined at the ankles as she ensnared the orthopod around her thighs. Feeling Callie like this definitely made it worth being topped. She watched Callie's breasts rub against her own, the sensation causing her eyes to roll back in her head whilst her spine forced her back to arch like a rainbow. Callie's hot lips sucked on her nipples as the brunette feasted on her long awaited reward, pulling each one in turn against her tongue and toying with it just because she could.

Arizona was finding it harder and harder to contain her urge to push Callie's head or hand down to her centre, fuck anything of the brunette's would do right about now. She just needed more of everything. The Latina took pride in the fact that she had managed to work the paler woman up in such a short amount of time, she could feel Arizona's unsteady breaths against her neck as she kissed and sucked along her clavicle. The whine and whimpers letting her know that her girl was ready for more.

Catching one another's gaze, the two women had a fleeting silent conversation, dialogue that only contained understanding and a deep emotional connection that neither had felt before the other. Arizona nodded once and Callie took two fingers from her right hand and stroked her tongue along their length, concerned that their interruption had perhaps waned Arizona's arousal. She needn't have worried for her hand was met with copious amounts of that satin liquid she adored. Arizona in turn spread her legs a little wider to accommodate the hand between their bodies and waited with bated breath for the full feeling to return. She didn't have to wait for long.

Callie ran her index finger along the swollen flesh and groaned out loud, thoroughly enjoying the heat and dampness she knew she had produced alone. "God Arizona, you're so fucking wet."

"I know, j-just, fuck Callie I need you in-inside, fuck me before it's too late." The blonde was in heaven as fingertips danced along her soaked groin, this time the teasing aspect has disappeared in favour of a hot and heavy tension that once again filled the room with erotic enthusiasm.

Callie did as she was told this time. She was less worried about being in complete control of the blonde and more eager to just fuck her and feel her come undone. This was what both of them lived for. The rush, the passion, the moment when you don't recall your own name and instead scream out the other person's. Callie wanted that and more and with one final lick of the left rosy peak on Arizona's chest, she pushed in hard and fast once more using her hips for extra momentum.

Arizona could have cried at the relief. Her body was begging for a quick release. Days of built up tension had accumulated in a need that she wasn't sure she could control for much longer. More interruptions or not, she had to come now. Callie set a balanced rhythm, speeding and slowing to build up the maximum amount of pleasure possible. She could feel the satiny walls constrict and pull her back in when she went to release her fingers to the tips. Arizona was moaning softly at each thrust, her body on sensory overload as it focused on the only thing that mattered right now.

The Latina craned her neck and transcended upon a particularly delicious patch of skin right under her partners left breast. She sucked as much as she could into her mouth and applied as much pressure as her warm mouth could, biting the flesh every now and then for full impact. When she let the skin go she could faintly see the deep red mark of her labour, a reminder later for Arizona when she changed out of her scrubs and into her outerwear. If Kepner's invasion didn't trigger the event, this mark sure as hell would.

"Callie," the peds surgeon softly called into raven hair. "Jesus Calliope."

The brunette just smirked and carried on her ministrations, scissoring her fingers when she figured the blonde needed it most and gaining deep rumbles of ecstasy for her efforts. Her caramel skin slid easily along the sweat soaked ivory of Arizona, she licked up the salty taste along the valley in front of her face and pushed particularly unmercifully forward. She could feel Arizona's heels start to dig in to her ass, melding the flesh to spur the action on. Arizona always did like it rough.

All Arizona could think was that if this was wrong then damn she never wanted to be right again. This was it for her. Calliope inside her body, her mind, god her fucking soul and she was so unbelievably enthralled with the feeling that she was certain that sex with another person would never get her so close to heaven as with this woman. This woman that she had shed more than a few tears over, that she had had angry shouting matches with, faced sleepless nights over and had once called a 'new-born.' Now she couldn't think of any other permeating her life as vigorously as Callie had. Through writhing and muffled screams of euphoria she saw the future and a little piece of infinity.

Callie was panting hard with each thrust. Her body was becoming strained with the tension, her fingers slid through the moisture again and again whilst she slammed further into Arizona's depths. She could see the blonde struggling intently with keeping her hands still yet the metal appeared as a form of comfort, something to keep her grounded when she could so easily float away on the sensations. Her own groin was begging for friction. Pleading to feel her lover's fingers fill it so wholly and completely but she pushed her own selfish needs aside for now. She wanted to come but she needed to feel Arizona more.

Legs tightened painfully around the Latina's midsection as Arizona gulped in as much air as her burning lungs could capacitate. The bed creaked louder and louder as Callie's hips drove her closer to the ultimate. Arizona could no longer keep her eyes open and watch her partner fuck her into oblivion, it just wasn't possible. Instead she closed them tight, crinkles appearing at the edges and focused on the tanned body working her own body like it was a simplistic creation. Something done a thousand times over and so well practiced that one did not even have to think about the task. Honestly this was entirely possible, they had been all over each other since the shooting but still, Arizona knew this was no mindless obligation for Callie; this was an almost selfish gratification which she knew filled Callie with as much happiness as she. It was a self-indulgence she would always welcome in her life.

"Faster, please, faster…" the blonde begged. She was so close, she could feel her body begin to constrict and release in all the right places. She could barely breathe with the intensity. Her senses all blending into one that majored in her core. Feeling the familiar pull and tightening of muscles, hot like fire in their desire to release. She was here and nowhere, her body almost broken in two as her limbs began to shake against tanned flesh.

Callie appeased her girlfriend and sped her actions. She felt along the grooves and smooth planes of velvet walls, comforted in the knowledge that she knew which actions would result in the utmost bliss for the woman beneath her. She expertly found the blonde's clit with her thumb. A mastered movement that usually sent the shorter woman spiralling into the depths of her own delectation.

"You're so close, oh god, come for me, now, come for me," the Latina hissed against the peds surgeon's neck. Her right hand buried beneath the covers, her left propping her body to a hovering stance.

The paler woman couldn't contain the white hot flame that began in her groin and sped like magma along her tendons, bones and flesh. It was consuming and otherworldly in its presence and she just let it overtake her being.

Callie felt the other doctor lift off the mattress and thrust into her own body. She heard the deep moan erupt from the blonde's chest and fade into the dimly lit room. Her girlfriend's knuckles turned white against the steel and a tear escaped out of the corner of her eye as she gave in to the relished alleviation. The brunette inflicted speeded circles upon the distended bud against her thumb and drove Arizona into the highest form of bliss she could find on Earth.

The mattress bounced softly as Arizona's body hit it once more, limbs all limp as her hands detached from their restricted setting. Callie collapsed on top of her, her own muscles screaming for rest and recovery yet her core earned for its own satisfaction and a taster of what the blonde had felt.

"Oh god, oh god," Arizona panted as she came back to reality, her girlfriend breathing heavily in the crook of her shoulder, fingers still hidden within their damp confines.

"Worth the wait?" Callie mumbled.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Arizona responded, cheeks now aglow with the aftermath of her orgasm.

Callie chuckled and slid her fingers out before licking off her sticky treat. The shorter woman watched in wonder as a tongue scooped the hot liquid into the awaiting mouth, her chest still heaving from their actions.

"You are so fucking hot Calliope." God Callie loved it when that potty mouth came out to play. She grinned a cocky smile and lifted herself off Arizona and then scooped the blonde into her chest, needing to feel the connection with her partner. The peds surgeon was all too happy to comply with the intimacy of the embrace and rested her head upon a thrumming heartbeat. "I missed that," she quietly whispered.

"Me too," Callie stated simply. She really had.

Tanned fingers stroked the length of a slick spine, each vertebrae carefully accounted for. Arizona smiled at her lover's post sex ritual, if it wasn't her ribs or hips, it was sure to be her back bone that Callie played with.

"I just need a few minutes then…" Arizona said softly, her exhaustion catching up on her body as a gruelling double shift made itself known.

"Take your time." Although the Latina was still beyond turned on, she was content to lie like this for a while knowing sooner or later the favour would be returned. For now though, with the love of her life in her arms, she was at one with the world.

A/N: There you have it, part 2 completed. I'm thinking of writing a partner piece where Callie gets hers if you know what I mean. Let me know if that sounds like something you'd like to read. Ok well thanks for reading and look out for updates of Twelve Hours Each.


End file.
